1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a filter assembly of a washing machine having a simple structure to separate dirt or particles involved in washing water using a centrifugal force.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine is an apparatus for removing contaminating particles attached to the laundry, e.g., clothes, linen, etc., using interaction between water and detergent.
Such a washing machine is categorized into an agitator type, a pulsator type and a drum type. The agitator type washing machine rotates a washing rod protruding upward from a bottom center of a tub clockwise and counterclockwise. The pulsator type washing machine performs a washing step using a frictional force between a current, which is generated from a disc type pulsator rotating on a bottom of a washing tub clockwise and counterclockwise, and the laundry. And, the drum type washing machine performs a washing step by putting the laundry, detergent, and water in a drum having a plurality of protruding tumbling ribs form its inner surface and by rotating the drum at a low rotational speed.
If the washing step is performed using one of the various type washing machines, the dirt or particles are separated from the laundry. Lots of particles are accordingly contained in the used water after completion of the washing step.
Meanwhile, the used water is generally discharged outside using a drain pump. In such a case, such particles as lint and the like are frequently fitted to an impeller of the drain pump or a motor shaft, whereby drain capacity of the washing machine is lowered, noise takes place, and the drain pump can be out of order.